metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Screw Attack
Color Changes? Why is there two shown colors of the Screw Attack; one red and black and one purple and yellow? Corruption378 01:57, 29 April 2009 (UTC) It uses a different color scheme in different games. One of them is from either SM or M2, the other from Smash Bros. Games aren't always consistent between each other--just look at Pirates. Or the Varia Suit. Dazuro 02:02, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Damage This attack is probably more powerful than a Super Missile, but does it damage bosses? :Which games? It doesn't damage many bosses in the 2-D games, I believe the SA-X is the only one, and it damages some in the Prime games. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:04, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::I meant the old ones. And how about the Power Bomb? :::I might have to check for that one. I think only a couple in Fusion and Super. Ridley/Ridley-X is one. Maybe Mother Brain and the golden torzio. It makes Crocomire mad if that counts, but does no damage. Fake Kraid, if he counts. If you hack, it might hurt Ridley in ZM. I just remembered that the Screw Attack might hurt Kraid and Ridley in the original, however am not positive. The screw attack can instantly kill Fake-Kraid if he counts. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:02, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks, and yes, the Screw Attack damages bosses in the first game. In the original Metroid for the NES, the Screw Attack was capable of harming Kraid and Ridley. In Metroid II: Return of Samus, I noticed that the Omega Metroids are not harmed by the Screw Attack, but they are slightly pushed away, and Samus does not take damage. In Super Metroid, if Samus uses the Screw Attack against Ridley, she goes through him. If you want to take this from a realistic perspective, the Screw Attack would harm Samus' enemies, including Kraid and Ridley. Metroid Fan 17:03, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but considering the fact that it renders Samus invincible it could technically be an easy way of cheating. In Zero Mission, for example, Samus bumps into Ridley if she uses it, and I think that hurts her. the "s" symbol It says that the "s" represents either "suit" or "samus" which makes no sense. I'm pretty sure it stands for "screw", a reference to it's name. Yes, I know the item is the screw attack and it would have "sa", but the creators might have thought that would look weird and it looks better with just "s". I really think that should be changed. Questions, comments, or objections? The Exterminator 23:18, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Personally I believe the 's' is nothing more than a symbol but if it is indeed intended to represent the letter, it most likely would stand for 'Screw' long before it would ever stand for 'Samus' or 'Suit'. I find it curious though that the symbol is used in Metroid Prime and Fusion's logos. Prime didn't even have the Screw Attack. SteveZombie 23:26, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, the screw attack item has become a widely known item which usually makes people think Metroid when they see it. It's easily recognizable. It's the logo for pretty much all of Metroid. By the way, SteveZombie, you've been a member of Wikitroid for about three weeks now, you might want to consider making a user page. DoomZero 23:30, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Both of your statements are true, but it isn't necessary to have a userpage, it's just a way to tell people about you. If it bugs people, Stevey, just tell what games you like and other stuff. The Exterminator 23:37, October 6, 2009 (UTC) The "S" symbol isn't an S. It's a lightning bolt. Its appearance in Fusion, Super, ZM, and (possibly) Metroid should tell you that. Fusion's- Buzz saw. ZM's- Buzz saw. etc. 00:45, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm inclined to agree. While it's techically an s-shape, it is a very jjagged, lopsided S that looks an aweful lot more like a lightning bolt. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:42, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Science! Do we know of any real life equivalent of the Screw Attack that could be developed in the future. Seems like you would get dizzy…[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 21:48, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Some sort of chemical to balance the fluids of the inner ear? Nanomachines? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:09, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Is the Screw Attack of Chozo or Luminoth Origin? I noticed that in this article it is said that the Hint System tells Samus of some kind of alien technology, suggesting that the Screw Attack is not of Chozo origin. However, this does not make any sense to suggest that the item is not so. Samus collected the Screw Attack in Metroid/Metroid: Zero Mission. Why would the Hint System tell her that it's some alien technology, as if she had never encountered or collected it before? Well, for one, I know that the way the Screw Attack functions in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and Metroid Prime 3: Corrpution is different than that of the one in the side-scrolling games. Now, you will notice that with the Screw Attack alone, Samus cannot "fly." But, in the Metroid Prime trilogy, Samus is able to fly. It is not, therefore, not the first time an item is combined with another. Interpret this any way you wish, even saying that it is the way the programmers wanted the item to function, but it is still canonical. What I mean to say is that in Super Metroid, Samus had to acquire the Hi-Jump Boots and Spring Ball separately. In Metroid Fusion and Metroid: Zero Mission, once Samus acquired the Hi-Jump Boots, she was also able to use the Spring Ball. If I read correctly about the Power Beam in MP2, it says that the Power Beam is combined with the Charge Beam, which is why Samus did not lose it when the Ing stole her other upgrades. So, in the same manner, the Screw Attack in MP2 and MP3 may be combined with the Space Jump. You might say, "Samus has Space Jump Boots." Yes, Space Jump Boots, which is not, and does not function the same way the original Space Jump does. You might think of this as being "fanon," but it has always been an idea I have held, and this is why when Samus gets that Hint System about some alien technology, it's because the Luminoth modified it. That is to say, it's combined with the Space Jump. Another thing about this is that Samus is able to wall-jump. As you all might know, if you pay attention to the story of Metroid, the Etecoons taught Samus how to wall-jump. Yet, Samus wall-jumps in MPT before encountering the Etecoons. So, to explain this glaring contradiction, you might say that Samus did not know how to wall-jump, and that the Screw Attack allowed her to perform this technique. Without the Screw Attack, Samus still was unable to wall-jump because she had not yet learned it without using an upgrade that assisted her in using the technique. I know a lot of people who read this might think this is fanon, and that's fine. But what I am trying to do is give a clear explanation that I personally find to make sense. Metroid Fan 17:19, July 24, 2010 (UTC) (sigh) It's been retconned. Ever since Super, all 2D games and Echoes as well as Corruption, AND Other M, allows you to wall jump. Prime 2 & 3 force you to have the Screw Attack before you can, and only on special walls, Metroid Fan. 00:29, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Was wondering if the Screw Attack in Echoes is mechanically different (also in origin) than the one from Corruption. Echoes variant lets you cancel jumps mid-flight. Perhaps Bryyoians modified the Corruption variant? Is it the Phazon Corruption that alters the Screw Attack's function? Or is it because the first variant (the one from Bryyo) did not have canceling and the Luminoth may have added it in and tried to enhance, upgrade, or even improve upon the (original) Screw Attack? DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 21:45, September 30, 2019 (UTC) Not quite sure...could be any or a combination of all of those. I'd expect that inter-planetary science could end up in some kind of convergent evolution kind of situation. They could have all separately designed something similar then combined the more efficient technology aspects of the other races they came across...though I suspect the Chozo's was probably the most advanced of any of them. --Metroid103 (talk) 22:03, September 30, 2019 (UTC) Now that you mention it, is the cancelling even a modification, or just an imperfection? Personally, the cancelling makes the Screw Attack more effectively controlable! Heh-Heh... (EDIT) Damn, late again... Signed: DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 22:22, September 30, 2019 (UTC) Definitive answer It is of Chozo origin. Let us analyze. The Elysians Chozo met the Reptilicus around the (almost) 500 years they lived in the Federation Solar System. The Chozo gave the Screw Attack to the reptilian race as we can see in the game. Then, these specific Chozo left Elysia and went to live in Tallon IV for the next 1000 years. During this time, the Luminoth met the Chozo for the first time and they may have traded or shared technology and knowledge. How can I know this? Well, it is stated in the Luminoth lore: ... We met a vast number of enlightened minds... the N'kren, the Ylla, and the Chozo among them. '''Each of them, we found, had claimed a homeworld and formed a deep bond with it.' In time, we decided to do the same.'' Did you read the bold letters? Well, that's the evidence which let me assure that the Luminoth met the Chozo when these birds lived in Tallon IV. That was the first encounter between them, but the Chozo already had the Screw Attack centuries (maybe millenia) ago as evidenced in Bryyo. So, the Screw Attack is of Chozo origin and the Luminoth may have acquired it from them, or they developed a new but very similar model.--Rodriguez/Predalien/Gallian (talk) 22:17, September 30, 2019 (UTC) The Bryyonians most definitely got it from the Chozo yep since it seems they were slightly less advanced than the Chozo when they met.(Probably on par with what the Galactic Federation is currently given Fuel Gel even powers their tech as well) What ever the case the Chozo invented it first long before others that might have made their own version ( still not as good as the Chozo's though) . I do think though that the ones most capable of designing their own version of the screw attack would definitely be the Luminoth - just for the fact that it seems they could be near or equally on par tech wise. --Metroid103 (talk) 22:34, September 30, 2019 (UTC) Fusion-Used in a cheat... You can SINGLE WALL JUMP as long as there is no SPACE JUMP. ...how do I upload a video? I've got a short clip of it...Please tell me how. Or as a god damn anon, I can't? 03:36, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I'' don't know how to directly upload a video, or if it's even possible, and I'm a patroller! But you can just hotlink to the youtube address and give us a time. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 12:41, October 15, 2011 (UTC) is right. The thing that keeps us from WJinging is the Space Jump... :: When I said WJinging, I meant wall jumping... I hate how I forget to sign stuff... ① for Log Book. (User:mp3c) 18:18, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Right, and because you get the Screw Attack after the Space Jump, you can't test out the Wall Jumping normally. However, it has the crap thing of an endgame. I can't open Blue Hatches even if I cheat to open them early. Or even if I get it later. Damn VBA........ 02:45, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :: And you remember my age, AS. I'm unable to make a YT account. Just try it, guys. Try it. 02:47, October 17, 2011 (UTC) About this trivia In the trivia section, it says: *This is upgrade is one of three that the Luminoth sub-sentinels never mention or give hints to in-game, the others being the Boost Ball and the Grapple Beam. If the hints refers to the Luminoth hologram lines, I'm almost certain this list is far longer. After all, to the best of my knowledge there's no hint for the Missile Launcher, Bombs, Space Jump, or Super Missile either. What is true though is that the Screw Attack is the only non-beam combo upgrade that is neither hinted to by the Luminoth nor stolen from Samus by the Ing.JeruTz (talk) 23:29, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Cant seem to find anything on those upgrades either. They may have been overlooked at the time. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 04:19, May 4, 2018 (UTC)